


lively accounting

by dressruffles



Series: femmexo bingo fills [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressruffles/pseuds/dressruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin, Junmyeon, and Sehun talk near the end of their workday.  [pornstars au.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	lively accounting

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a femmexo bingo challenge, so there's the whole 'messing with people's gender' thing going on here. there are mentions of a transmisogynistic title of a porn film, and some brief but nondescript references to violence. taemin and kibum of shinee are mentioned briefly. 
> 
> ((reposted from lj.))

When Junmyeon and Sehun find out Jongin's asexual, it's near the end of their workday (Jongin and Sehun's anyway, though technically Sehun is on standby for retakes on her last video of the day as the crew reviews footage, which is apparent with how she has on loose sweats for quick change and ridiculous stilettos still. Junmyeon works in a more niche part of the market and it means her busy days are much much later than theirs). 

But yeah, Jongin half-mentions it and the other two immediately latch on to it. Junmyeon’s eyes nearly bug out of her head. " _What_?" she says, and her voice cracks with how high it goes. 

Sehun elbows Junmyeon in the side and keeps looking wide eyed and intrigued at Jongin. All she ends up saying is, "Whoa, so tell me more, you rare unicorn of the porn world."

But there's not much _to_ tell, not about how someone like her ended up in an industry like this. Jongin was dropped from the dance department scholarship when she fucked up her back one too many times. She can't dance anymore, not like she used to, so she had abandoned the major and turned to focus on her minor of writing composition. Now she's majoring in that, and minoring in dance theory because she can't just leave it all behind.

She also can't just reallocate funds and magically pay her tuition now either. And there's a lot of dead end part-time jobs and loans and just _stuff_ in the in-between, but long and boring story short she ended up talking to her best friend Taemin about helping her out if she could in the job searching department. Taemin had asked around and talked to her friends, and then eventually came back with some pink and perfumed card with only a number on it – Taemin had also come back bewildered and with the advice to 'name drop Kibum in the conversation for the comfier gigs, is what she told me?'

Jongin hadn't been too surprised to find out that it was a porn gig. But it's not like it's an affront on Jongin's morals or sexuality or anything. It's her side job that she does to pay the bills and yeah, she has to lie about it when she calls home, and yeah it's not the smoothest sailing job in the world ever at times, but it's fine. Kibum really did give her the hook up: she works with a pretty small, locally-based company with a decent screening process and very dependable crews and directors. Jongin hasn't encountered too shady a scene or on-the-job request yet, and she's been at it for a year now.

So Jongin just shrugs at Sehun and sinks into the break room's cheap couch, the cushions a relief on her sore muscles. Any mascara and eye shadow potentially left after all the retakes and then the shower right after the scene was wrapped up is probably getting smeared to high heavens with how she's rubbing tiredly at her eyes. She’ll make sure to check in the bathroom and nab some of Junmyeon’s makeup remover to use before she scrapes herself off this couch to go catch the bus home and start on one of her many term papers. "It's a job,” Jongin says. “I don't know. You don't need to like balancing accounts and checkbooks to clock in from nine to five as an accountant, you know? Same thing."

Junmyeon still is eyeing her worriedly, seeming kind of nervous almost. Junmyeon’s kind, but sometimes Jongin finds her kindness overbearing in just the slightest bit. "Is it really though?"

Jongin pulls her hands away so Junmyeon can see when she rolls her eyes. " _Yeah_ , really, it is. Geez, if I wanted this kind of reaction, I would have told my mom."

Junmyeon frowns. "What, that you're asexual?"

Jongin, who had been reaching for her eyes again, gives up and rests them in her lap as she looks at Junmyeon critically. " _No_ , the porn star thing, duh." 

Sehun snorts. "Tell her that you’re an _asexual_ chick doing porn, of all things? Yeah, good luck with that conversation – been there, done that, it's not worth it."

Now Junmyeon's the one rolling _her_ eyes. "Okay, but you're the one who's also been saying to your parents that you're going to drop out of school, pursue the big leagues, and do this until you're 35 – "

Sehun waves a dismissive hand, "I'm like, 75% joking about that to mess with them. And I mean,” Sehun’s expression darkens a little, even as she puts on a false show of aloofness by closely inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. “Who really wants to end up working in a company where a dude can punch you full-force in the head mid-filming and that's just _okay_ apparently, and you'd better suck it up work through it?"

Jongin grimaces, because hearing horror stories from and about people formerly under their little close knit company who have moved on to the bigger names and places in the industry always sucks.

Junmyeon's entire demeanor softens. "Ah. How is Tao after that?"

Sehun's opening her mouth to answer, but then a crew member is sticking her head in the door, saying, "Makeup's ready for anyone filming _Chicks With Dicks: The Unexpected Rise_. If you're in it, hop to it." It's a routine thing with larger production things that crew members don't have the full list of actors and instead just go from room to room and announce updates and where everyone needs to be at any given time.

Junmyeon sighs heavily and she stands, smoothing down the back of her skirt. "Classy title, I'm so excited about this," she mutters, mostly to herself (though Jongin and Sehun both send her sympathetic glances), before sighing again and returning to her default, disarming smile. "Catch you both on the other side – though don’t wait up if you need to get going. It’s late.”

"Hang in there," Sehun calls after her as Jongin waves, and Junmyeon walks out the room with one more smile and a wave of her own.

"I bet Tao beat that asshole dude and then the asshole director up afterwards, though?" Jongin asks hopefully, after the door swings shut. Tao totally could manage that, if she decided to go through with it.

Sehun frowns deeply and shakes her head. "Not if she wanted to get paid. She said it wasn’t that bad though, and that yeah she got stitches but only a few little ones. And that she's okay now."

Jongin doesn't say anything to that, only stretches slowly and stares off into space. She can see Sehun looking at her worriedly out of the corner of her eye, but Jongin doesn’t entirely know what to say to change the atmosphere in the room.

Sehun, as she’s wont to do, figures something out. "But aaaaanyway," Sehun says in that tone of hers that means she's going to pick at something she shouldn't. "This asexual thing of yours – how does that even work? And is that the secret of your famous sultry gaze – or however it is they word those bylines about you? That you're actually bored and/or grossed out and/or freaked out of your mind the entire time?"

Jongin glares at her. Sehun only wriggles her fingers at Jongin in lieu of an actual reply, and who even knows what that means.

"You're a horrible friend," Jongin tells her solemnly.

Sehun just smiles winningly at her in response, and says, "Answer my question."

Jongin ends up telling her to google asexuality on her phone or at home later, and grins when Sehun gets annoyed (enough that she goes through the trouble of unstrapping one of her stilettos and throwing it at Jongin, who only barely manages to duck out the way in time) that Jongin won't budge with further pestering.

"You're the horrible one here," Sehun grumbles as she straps up her shoe again after retrieving it from the other side of the room.

Jongin can only shake her head and sink lower into the couch, sleepy but comfortable in the familiar atmosphere, as someone on crew cracks the door open and yells, "Filming for _Chicks With Dicks_ starts in 10! If you need fluffing, find somebody!"


End file.
